riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Percy Jackson
Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - 'główny bohater i narrator serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy". Syn Sally Jackson i Posejdona, greckiego boga mórz. Jeden z uczestników Obozu Herosów. Obecnie thumbchłopak Annabeth. Ma przyrodniego brata - cyklopa Tysona. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni Historia Perseusz "Percy" Jackson urodził się 18 sierpnia (Ostatni Olimpijczyk). Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę - Sally Jackson. Kiedy Percy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec, Posejdon, opuścił jego i Sally, dla ich własnego dobra. Sally mówiła synowi, że jego ojciec wyruszył na podróż po oceanie i już nigdy nie wrócił. Percy poznał prawdę dopiero po dwunastym roku życia. Możliwe, że Posejdon kiedyś odwiedził syna, gdyż Percy pamiętał jego ciepły uśmiech i złotą poświatę boga. Kiedy Percy był mały, jego matka wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliano, którego Percy szczerze nienawidził za brak szacunku do matki. Sally zrobiła to, aby chronić syna przed niebezpieczeństwami ze świata półbogów. Gdy Percy zdobył głowę Meduzy, dał ją matce, aby pozbyła się Gabe'a. Wokół Percy'ego zawsze działy się dziwne rzeczy. W ciągu sześciu lat został on wyrzucony z sześciu różnych szkół. Charakter Percy jest urodzonym przywódcą, zdolnym do wielu poświęceń. Jest dosyć inteligentny, ale bywa tępy i jak to ujęła Annabeth (która nazywa go Glonomóżdżkiem), nie dostrzega oczywistych rzeczy. Ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, to świetny kumpel, dużo żartuje, jest niesamowicie wierny i odważny. Dla przyjaciół zrobi wszystko. Hera uważa, że jest ,,klejem" i że to on trzyma wszystkich z siedmiorga razem, jednak wielu innych bogów uważa, że ta wierność kiedyś go pogrąży. Wygląd. W książkach Percy jest opisany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach w kolorze morza. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko, że jest o cal niższy od Jasona. We włosach miał siwe pasmo - niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu w "Klątwie Tytana", ale, jak stwierdziła Annabeth, zniknęło w "Znaku Ateny". Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny jak jego ojciec, Posejdon, i chyba dlatego też Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg, aby móc go wiecznie oglądać. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardzo sprawny i umięśniony. Nie wie albo nie chce tego przyznać, ale spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest niezwykle przystojny. Nawet Hazel stwierdza, że "Przypomina rzymskiego boga". Tak samo uważa Kalipso, zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana. "Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy. Jasne, że tak." Zdolności *'ADHD -''' jak większość półbogów Percy ma ADHD, odruchy potrzebne herosowi podczas bitwy. *'Dysleksja '- mózg Percy'ego jest przestawiony na starożytną grekę, a nie na angielski. *'Ograniczone "jasnowidzenie" - '''podczas snu może oglądać sceny dziejące się w innym miejscu i czasie. Potrafi również zająć miejsce innej osoby. *'Duża wytrzymałość - 'W "Klątwie Tytana" Percy okazał się na tyle silny, by podnieść sklepienie niebieskie jedną ręką (co prawda ledwo), także w Synu Neptuna Percy bez piętna Achillesa zdołał pokonać giganta - Polybotesa. *'Piętno Achillesa - po kąpieli w rzece Styks Percy był odporny na ciosy. Zasada działa podobnie jak u Achillesa. Był wytrzymały i odporny na ataki, lecz posiadał słaby punkt - krzyż. Po przejściu Małego Tybru (w Nowym Rzymie) Percy utracił tę umiejętność. *'Łącze empatyczne - '''Grover utworzył je pomiędzy nim a Percym. *'Hydrokineza -''' gdy Percy ma bliski kontakt z wodą, może ją kontrolować, narzucać jej swoją wolę. Gdy thumb|left|294pxpływa, jego ubrania nie mokną, jeśli tego chce i może pod nią oddychać. Może nią również leczyć rany. *'Rozmawia z końmi i rybami - '''Percy jako syn Posejdona potrafi rozmawiac z końmi i rybami. *'Tworzenie własnego huraganu - Utworzył go np. podczas walki z Hyperionem. *thumb|♥'''Orientacja na morzu - będąc np. na pokładzie statku Percy potrafi ustalić swoje dokładne położenie. * 'Sterownie statkiem siła woli-'''Percy potrafi panować okrętem siłą woli tj. nadaje statku prędkość, włada takielunkiem itp. Percy w filmie thumb|left|Filmowy Percy Jackson świetnie panuje na wodąJak dotąd przeniesienia na duży ekran doczekała się już pierwsza część przygód o Jacksonie" Złodziej Pioruna" w reżyseri Chrisa Columbusa.thumb 16 sierpnia 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiej części filmu o herosie "Morze Potworów" reżyserowanej przez Thora Freudenthala. W filmie role Percy'ego odgrywa Logan Lerman. Filmowy oraz książkowy Percy mają wiele różnic. W pierwszej książce chłopak ma 12 lat, podczas gdy w adaptacji jest o 4 lata starszy. Jest także bardziej rozgarnięty i śmiały niż oryginalny bohater. Ciekawostki *Przepłynął między syrenami, Scyllą i Charybrą oraz Kirke. *Jego pełne imię to Perseusz. Sally, matka Percy'ego nazwała go tak, bo był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. *Percy jest synem Posejdona, lecz w mitologii Perseusz jest synem Zeusa. *Wiele razy powiedział, że czuje do Clarisse wrogość, dopiero później zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, że ją lubi. Clarisse myśli to samo o nim. *Percy prowadził tylko jedną misję, ale uczestniczył w wielu innych. *Percy jest jednym z 5 herosów, których znana jest data urodzenia. Pozostała czwórka to: Thalia, Hazel, Jason i Annabeth. *Percy jest właścicielem dwóch zwierząt: Pani O'Leary i Mrocznego. Jest drugi w "rankingu" zaraz za Reyną, która posiada Auruma, Argentuma i Scypiona "Scypka - Oscypka" (chociaż Scypek zdechł). *Styks i woda, którą spuściły na Percy'ego nimfy w "Znaku Ateny" to jedyne wody, pod którymi Percy nie może oddychać, lecz Styks może kontrolować (w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" użył Styksu, by zmieść armię Hadesa). *Percy pokonał dwóch głównych bogów: Aresa i Hadesa. Udało mu się również pokonać Hyperiona. *Percy jest ulubionym synem Posejdona. *Polybotes myślał, że jeśli zabije Percy'ego, to osłabi Posejdona z powodu jego miłości do syna. *W "Archiwum herosów" widać, że największym lękiem Percy'ego jest utrata bliskich osób, zniszczenie obozu czy śmierć jego przyjaciół. *Przodek Franka Zhanga był synem Posejdona, co czyni Percy'ego i syna Marsa dalekimi krewnymi. Percy jest z tego faktu bardzo dumny. *Percy jest trochę zazdrosny o Franka. Gdy dowiedział się, ze chłopak umie zmieniać się w zwierzęta dzięki Posejdonowi (Posejdon dał tę zdolność jego przodkom), był trochę zły, że on nie dostał takiego daru od ojca. *Percy jest kiepski w łucznictwie, ortografii i gramatyce. *Dokonał wielu wielkich wyczynów jak inni legendarni herosi: #Miał piętno Achillesa. #Zdobył złote runo jak Jazon. #Wszedł do labiryntu jak Tezeusz. #Zabił węża jako dziecko, podobnie jak Herakles. #Wszedł do Podziemi kilka razy jak Orfeusz, Herakles. #Drażnił Polifema jak Odyseusz. #Pokonał lwa nemejskiego, hydrę i wszedł do ogrodu Hesperyd tak jak Herakles. #Przeprowadzał Herę/Junonę przez rzekę jak Jazon. #Zabił Meduzę, podobnie jak jego imiennik Perseusz. #Podniósł sklepienie niebieskie jak Herakles. *Percy pojawia się zarówno na okładkach do serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy " i "Olimpijscy herosi". *Percy jest jedynym, na którego nie działa rzeka zapomnienia (Lete). *Percy, tak jak Annabeth, chciałby, aby jego rodzice byli razem. *Jego nazwisko (Jackson) to również męskie imię. *Posiada legendarny miecz ''Anaklysmos, który Zoe Nightshade podarowała kiedyś Heraklesowi. Swój miecz nazywa Orkanem. *Nazywa Nowy York "swoim miastem". *Nie chciał być Pretorem Nowego Rzymu. *W książce "Złodziej pioruna" Annabeth mówi, że Percy ślini się przez sen. *Chciałby zamieszkać z Annabeth w Nowym Rzymie. *Jego dziewczyna, Annabeth, nazywa go "Glonomóżdżkiem", ponieważ uważa, że Percy jest ciężkomyślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Bardzo lubi niebieskie jedzenie. Jego mama, gdy pracowała w cukierni, przynosiła mu niebieskie słodycze, piekła niebieskie ciasta. Sally podawała je Percy'emu na złość Gabe'owi (pierwszemu ojczymowi Percy'ego), który mówił, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak niebieskie jedzenie. *Gdy Hera odebrała mu pamięć w "Syn Neptuna", przypomina sobie tylko Annabeth. *Przejście Percy'ego przez Mały Tyber osłabiło jego łącze empatyczne, które faun Don określa jako "lekko stłamszone". *Percy odmówił Olimpijczykom propozycji zostania bogiem. Powiedział, że chce żyć jak normalny człowiek, uczyć się i starzeć itd. *Jest jedynym półbogiem, którego brat (przyrodni) nie jest człowiekiem (Tyson jest cyklopem). *Dionizos nazywał go "Peterem Johnsonem". *Gdy był mały, w każde wakacje jeździł z mamą na plażę do Montauk. *W "Domu Hadesa", w opowiadaniu "Syn Sobka", spotyka się z bohaterem innej serii Ricka Riordana - Carterem Kanem z "Kronik rodu Kane". Razem pokonują potwora - ogromnego krokodyla. Carter zostawia na jego dłoni hieroglif, który powoduje, że jeśli Percy wymówi jego imię, to ten się pojawi. *W opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (nie zostało ono wydane w Polsce) Percy zwisa z billboardu w samych bokserkach, które mają niebieski kolor. *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski, Dlatego w Obozie Herosów jego napój zmienił kolor na niebieski. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Morze Potworów" Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Rodzina Jackson Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Dzieci Posejdona Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Fajna Kategoria:Lubiana Kategoria:Postacie nie lubiące Kronosa Kategoria:Herosi z poczuciem humoru Kategoria:Poczucie humoru Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Były pretor Kategoria:Zabójca Kronosa Kategoria:Postacie z Percy Jackson Tom 1 Kategoria:Postacie z Percy Jackson Tom 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Percy Jackson Tom 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Percy Jackson Tom 4 Kategoria:Postacie z Percy Jackson Tom 5 Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" 2 Kategoria:Postacie z tomu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z 4 tomu Kategoria:Postacie z 5 tomu Kategoria:Postacie z tomu 5 Kategoria:Poszukiwany Kategoria:Nieżywi Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Obóz Herosów Kategoria:Dom Obóz Jupiter, Obóz Herosów Kategoria:Funkcje w Obozie Herosów Kategoria:Funkcje w Obozie Jupiter Kategoria:Funkcje